All Tied Up
by FitzyScot
Summary: When Archie finds himself kidnapped by a mysterious stranger, he will have to use all of his will power to resist this mans presence and charm from bursting into his life. Will our lovable cricket be able to handle what this man has to offer? And will anything more come from this sudden meeting?
1. Like Any Other Day

**/Hey Guys! I know it's been a long time since I've updated any of my previous stories or anything, but I decided to take on this little project to get me out of my writer's block for my other stories. Hopefully you guys enjoy it! Along with that, I do not own OUAT or any of it's characters!**

It had been like any other day in Storybrooke for the psychiatrist. Filled with appointments for his patients, walks with Pongo, and his lunch that he always had at Granny's Diner, but for some reason, Archie had felt off on this typical day in the small town. Not that any day in Storybrooke could really be considered typical, today had an unnerving appeal. The sky was cloudy, winter beginning to rear it's ugly head. The townspeople were quiet and keeping to themselves, and worst of all, he was being watched by none other than the Mayor herself.

Sitting in a booth at the diner alone, with the feel of her eyes boring into the back of his skull made his hair stand on end. He gripped at the umbrella laying across his lap—his only form of comfort that was nearby. He hadn't done anything that he knew of to upset Regina in any way, so he only became more anxious with each passing second. He soon finished his meal, paid the bill, and then took off without a moments hesitation. Once outside, he quickly untied Pongo and continued there walk together to the docks, feeling more at ease now that he was away from Regina's gaze.

However, the feeling passed in a flash when she suddenly stood before him, eyes ablaze and a sneer on her face as she eyed him up and down. He gulped and took a few steps back, only to almost trip over Pongo in the process.

"M-Madam Mayor, good afterno-"

"I thought that we had made a little promise when I had confided in you. it seems that I was mistaken." The comment was quick and cold, making him freeze in place.

"I-I'm sorry, but I don't follow with what your saying.."

"You know exactly what I mean," she took a few steps closer to him, causing his body to stiffen as he watched in silence," do you know what I do to people who break my promises..?" She leaned closer to him, the rage in her eyes increasing tenfold as she rose her hand, preparing to cast whatever spell she felt like conjuring.

"Regina, my promise has been kept! I never spoke a word of what you told me."

"But you told others that we talked, and that was enough!"

Archie flinched at the outburst and stumbled backwards, trying to prepare himself for whatever was coming.

"Hey! What's going on here?"

Both of them turned to find Ruby running towards them with a long stride, ready to stop whatever was coming. Regina sneered at the sight and turned to Archie, grabbing him by the necktie and pulling his close to whisper fiercely into his ear," If you so much as speak a word of what I told you in our session…it will be the last chirp you ever make."

Archie gulped but nodded fast as Regina shoved him away and stored off back down the docks into town. He watched her go off before letting out a long sigh of relief that he hadn't realized he had been holding.

"What was that all about?" Ruby had arrived by this point, anxious to know if her dear friend was going to be ok.

A sheepish smile spread across his face, "Nothing….just having the usual chat with Regina." He chuckled and his smile became more genuine as he continued," but thanks for that. If it wasn't for you showing up, I have a feeling I would be the puddle you're standing in right now."

Ruby couldn't help but giggle a little, happy that he was trying to ease some of the tension that everyone in town was feeling as of late. "Well, do you think you'll be okay to walk home? Or do you want me to come with?" She winked at him jokingly, causing Archie to blush a bright red.

"N-No, no. I'll be fine. Don't worry," he smiled stiffly before turning on his heels and starting to head back into town," I'll see you later, Ruby. And thank you again for your help!" And with that, he walked off back to his office in town to finish up some of his evening paperwork.

…

It was later in the evening that Archie began to feel uneasy for the second time that day. The air had suddenly become stiff and cold, like the glare he had received only hours before. Pongo began to growl low in his dog bed, causing Archie to worry even further. If Pongo was on edge, then he knew it wasn't all in his head.

Moments passed. Nothing changed. Somehow though, the atmosphere in the room seemed only to darken with each passing second. So, in the spur of the moment, the conscience decided it be good to loosen up and walk around the room—anything was better than sitting in that stiff wooden chair any longer, it only made him feel worse.

Before he knew it, there was a sudden darkness that over took him, swallowing him whole and leaving numb and dizzy, before he finally lost consciousness. He could hear Pongo barking as the clacking of heels approached him on the hardwood floor, before all went dark.

—

He could feel his arms being tied again a pole above his head, his body being held in place by large, glove covered hands on his waist. They were so soft and gentle against his skin…as if they were being careful as to not brake him. But as soon as he realized they were there, they had vanished, leaving him dangling with his knees brushed against —what felt to be—wooden flooring. His body had no strength to move, and it hurt to so much as breathe in his state. Yet for some reason, his mind wandered back to those stable hands that had been on him, how warm they had been….

The sudden slam of a door was what made Archie wake, and what he saw froze him faster than any of Regina's spells ever could.

**/ I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! I know it's kind of a review of one of the episodes, but I felt ****like**** it had to be opened with this or else it may not make any sense...but ****any was, let me know what you guys think! :D**


	2. First Impressions

**/ Hey guys! Sorry that the first chapter kind of dragged on, but I needed to add in some background to Archie's situation. Or at least refresh everyone's memory to the episode I'm ****writing**** about. Since I can't remember what episode it was called -.-**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this, and let me know what you think or what you would like to see happen! I'm always open for suggestions.**

Archie had never found himself to be a sexual person—it just wasn't in his nature. Any relationship he had ever had as a young man had never amounted to much, never eve making it to a first kiss. He had never found any woman he had been with to attractive, and it wasn't until much later, after watching his dear friend Geppetto that he finally understood why.

He was attracted to guys.

At first, the thought scared and confused him, but as he grew and watched his dear friend grow and become a man of his own, he became okay with this newfound information. Not that anyone but Geppetto ever knew his little secret. He had been a cricket for so long, that he figured it would never matter. But then the curse came, and it was like he had relived his discovery a second time. Still, his best friend had found out his dastardly secret, and somehow remained at his side all this time. Even still, Archie had never been a sexually active person, in the Enchanted Forrest or Storybrooke. So what he felt at the sudden sight of his kidnapper made him more anxious than the dangled position he was in.

A tall man, at least a foot taller than himself, with broad shoulders stood before him with an almost maniacal smile on his face. His short black hair tasseled from the wind, and the exposed chest hair from his unbuttoned vest and shirt, making Archies' eyes wander. The leather coat hugged his shoulders and frame perfectly, making the crickets mouth gap slightly, causing the grin on his captors face to widen. This man was undoubtedly the sexiest person he had ever seen.

"Like whatcha see, mate?" His voice husky and deep.

The sound of his voice caused Archie to snap out of whatever state his mind wandered to, and his face flushed an unbelievably bright shade of red as his mouth clamped shut. He squirmed back against the wall of his prison, looking up at the man with a downwards gaze. The man only smirked as he chuckled and stepped closer, taking Archie's chin gently in his hand as his thumb ran over his bottom lip, causing the cricket take in a shaky breathe.

"You're not to bad yourself…," he tilted Archie's head to the side to examine him, the psychiatrist wearing his formal attire of a suit and tie. "Not bad at all…," the man licked his lips slowly, pleased with the noise that emanated from Archie's lips as his eyes followed his tongues movements.

"W-Who..?"

"Killian Jones, at your service," the man let go of Archies face as he stood to take a small bow, smirking wide at the expression of disappointment that crossed the psychiatrists face. This could be a lot more fun then he originally thought. "And you?"

Archie stayed silent, his expression full of obvious confusion. Who was this man, and why —of all the people he could kidnap— would he capture Archie Hopper? He was the last person any one would want to take, or at least that's what he thought. He wasn't the most prominent of people in the town, mostly sticking to his office and his patients—plus he never treated anyone of great importance. The only person he had treated was Regina, and nothing vital was revealed. So why would this man want to hold him captive, of all people?

"Don't be shy, mate…," Killian grinned at Archie, snapping the man from his train of thought. He looked up at his captor confused, lips clamped shut and face turning red. "I won't bite…unless you like that sort of thing?" He smirked at Archie's shocked expression and burst into a fit of laughter.

"W-Why…?" Archie muttered, face flushed and body trembling with nerves.

"Oh!" Killian grinned before grabbing a barrel and pulling it over to sit on top of it. He sat slouched so his head wouldn't hit the low ceiling, elbows on his knees and face closer to Archies, causing his captor to squirm back into the wall uncomfortably with a bright red face. "Why'd I capture you? It's quite simple, actually…," his grin faltered as he became serious, muttering low and threatening," You have information that I need…"

Archie just stared, utterly confused and growing more anxious.

"The crocodile. I need to know his weakness…," he stood and stepped closer to Archie, revealing the hook he had for a right hand, and using the cold metal to tip the psychiatrists head up for eye contact. "With your status in this town, you must know what it is.." His lips grew dangerously close as he muttered, neither of them breaking eye contact from the other. He could feel Killian's breath on his lips, smell the sea mist left from years of travel on what he deduced to be the man's ship. His breath hitched from their proximity, eyes wide and face turning the shade of a tomato.

"C-Crocodile…?" Archie managed to squeak out, trying to calm his heart as it hammered against his chest. It was so loud, he was afraid his captor may hear.

"Rumplestiltskin."

Archie's mind drew a blank at his captors words. So this was what all of this was about. "I-I'm sorry, b-but I wouldn't know…and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you." He grew firm in his words as he spoke, eyes still locked on the others. It was true. He didn't know his weakness, but even if he did, he would never say a word of it. No matter how bad Rumplestiltskin may be, Archie still had a conscious. He would not betray anyones trust, and the trickster would have to trust someone quite a lot to reveal something so vital.

Killian's smirk reappeared at the crickets words and he stood away from him, causing Archie to release a long sigh he hadn't realized he was holding. "Oh, but I believe you do…and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get you to tell me."

Archie pressed back against the wall, his glasses fogging slightly at the thought that crossed his mind as he watched Killian head towards the small door leading to the upper levels. He gasped when the man suddenly turned to face him, eyes dark as he chuckled maniacally," And I do mean, anything.." He eyed his captor up and down, licking his lip tantalizingly slow as Archie bit his bottom lip. Why did this man excite his thoughts and make him squirm so easily? It was driving him crazy.

Killian only laughed as he turned and climbed to the upper levels of the ship, leaving Archie alone to his wondering mind and body.

**/ Poor Archie. Not understanding what he's feeling or how he should react! He's such a cute character! Ugh I love him.**

**Anyway, let me know what you think of this chapter. I'll try to keep posting daily, but if not then at least every other day!**


	3. Wandering Eyes

**/ Hey guys, I apologize for any stupid spelling errors in any previous chapters! I just reread them so now was the first time I noticed ^.^; But I actually read through this chapter once I finished typing it, so there shouldn't be any unless I missed some. I promise to this from now on! **

It was three days before Archie caught a glimpse of his captor again. No food, no water, and alone to his wondering thoughts. If it wasn't for his fierce hunger, he would have probably spent every waking moment thinking of Killian's black, tousled hair, or how soft his lips looked when they were so close….

His thoughts were put on hold as the door to the lower levels of the ship opened. Archie's head darted up to catch the sight—Killian had already made it down the steps by the time he looked. He was even more stunning than he remembered, wearing only his black shirt and pants, his shirt unbuttoned to reveal some hidden curls of hair. The doctor allowed his eyes to wander, moving from the pirates black hair, pausing at the hook Killian used for a hand (causing a small shiver to emanate from him) before continuing down his frame. The sight of the doctor eyeing him so openly caused him to laugh, making Archie aware of himself once more before he pressed back against the wall as if it were a means of escape.

"Not even going to hide it, eh?" Killian walked over and set down a tray of food on the barrels beside him, before taking a seat on the one he left in front of the doctor days before.

Archie didn't respond, didn't move, didn't even dare to breathe. His eyes were focused on the wood of the floor, his mind trying to repress the presence he knew was there. If he didn't calm himself down, he would be in for a world of trouble. After a few moments of avoiding his eyes and taking deep breathes, he was finally able to manage some sort of decency.

"I-I don't know what you mean…," he glanced up at Killian, the smirk on the mans face putting Archie off guard and making his head dart back down again. He chewed on his bottom lip, wishing that he could control his aching body as he pressed his legs together. He could already tell this was going to go south fast.

"Oh, but I think you do..," Killian lent forward to take Archie's chin in his hands, his thumb ghosting over his bottom lip like it had once before as he whispered teasingly to his prey," You're not much of a liar, mate…"

Archies face fumed with embarrassment—his heart was beating was so fast, so loud— he didn't know if he could manage this. His eyes avoided his captors, looking anywhere but the man in front of him. If he looked into Killian's eyes, he knew he'd loose it. He didn't have enough experience to handle this sort of flirtation. It wasn't long before his eyes managed to fall on the tray Killian had set beside them, the sight of the food causing his stomach to growl, eliciting a roar of laughter from his captor. As soon as the man let go of his face, Archie retreated back against the wall, looking at the floor to try and calm his nerves. But soon the tray of food was in front of him, causing Archie to look up at Killian with a confused expression.

Killian shrugged as he grabbed a fork, "Well, I can't let ya starve…I'm not THAT heartless." He chuckled as he stabbed the bit of meat on the plate before holding it out to Archie. "Eat." He pressed the food gently against Archie's lips, causing him to blush. What the hell..? Still, his stomach only growled louder, causing a sigh of defeat to escape the doctor before he finally opened his mouth to the offered food.

For the next several minutes that was all that happened. Killian would feed Archie, the man still flustered beyond belief, neither of them saying a word. The silence was even worse than hearing the other man's voice. It let the the doctor's mind wander, and we all know where that leads him. He pressed back against the wall once he had finished and watched Killian pick up the tray and set it to the side, before he leaned back towards Archie, scrutinizing his features as he spoke.

"The crocs weakness…what is it?" His voice was stern, eyes cold and calculating. If Archie didn't tell the truth, he would be able to tell, and already had a punishment planned for if he did.

Archie just sat there staring at him a moment before swallowing hard, nerves causing his body to tremble, "I-I already told you that I don't know.."

His captor stayed silent as he analyzed Archie, this being the first time he looked at more than just his face. His clothes were tasseled and untidy, not like the day that the psychiatrist was originally brought to his ship. Still, it did not deter the fact that the other man was attractive. His hair a bright orange and his eyes shining as he watched his captor. He could tell just from the look he had on his face that Archie wasn't lying, but he wasn't just going to let this man slip by without a bit of fun. Oh no, he had much more planned for them…

"What's your name?" It was the second time he had asked, but he had yet to receive an answer.

"Archibald Hopper."

"No, you're real name."

It took Archie a moment before he could manage to speak again, wondering why Killian was suddenly so interested, "….Jiminey Cricket."

The smirk that crossed Killian's face unnerved the doctor, causing him to squirm under his gaze as his face heated, " A cricket you say..?" He leaned in close to whisper against Archie's ear, latching his hook onto the loosened tie the psychiatrist wore to pull him close," I wonder what makes you chirp…"

Archie's eyes grew wide as he gasped from the sudden closeness, pressing his legs together as he tried to think of anything that would solve his forming problem. But it was a waisted effort when Killian pressed his lips below Archie's ear, causing the man to squeak in surprise. Now that was a sound Killian could get used to! The thought of eliciting such filthy sounds from such a formal man as Archie turned him on more than he thought it would, and he was excited to continue. He pressed soft kisses to the side of his face and down to his neck before sucking gently at the flesh. Archie let out a soft groan, before biting down on his lip hard to stop whatever noise that could come out.

"Come now, don't be shy…," Killian smirked as he cupped the crickets chin in his hand, using his thumb to pry Archie's lips from his teeth, "moan for me darling…"

Archie's eyes grew wide as Killian moved back to his neck, his hook loosening his tie as his hand ran over the doctors chest, teasing a nipple through his shirt. A sharp breath made Killian glance up to catch Archie's eyes in his, and he smirked at the groan that passed through his lips. He pinched his nipple through the fabric, the other being rubbed by the metal of Killian's hook as he watched Archie melt with pepped up desire, his body and mind not knowing how to handle such touches. He took in a sharp breath when Killians hook moved to tug at his shirt, snapping the buttons loose to expose the doctors chest. The blush that crossed Archie's cheeks proved that he was not confidant when it came to his looks, and he squirmed to avoid Killian's wandering eyes—but the man only moved his lips to one of Archies aching nipples, the other being rubbed by the cool metal of Killian's hook once more. The sensation caused Archie's back to arch suddenly into the touch as he squeaked from pleasure.

"Now that's more like it…"

**/Cliffhangeeeeeer MWUAHAHAHAHA I'm so mean ;D what could pooosiibly happen in the next chapter? **

**Anyways, hopefully it doesn't suck! If anyone has any tips for me then please feel free to let me know!**


End file.
